


Hollow tune

by hehedori



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehedori/pseuds/hehedori
Summary: Любовь подобна океану.Океан примет их всех.





	Hollow tune

Алажея боится воды безбожно-неправильно: что за нелепость такая, русалка — да остерегается родных вод? Взрощена в океане под песни сирен, убаюкана и согрета морем, овеяна подводными течениями, но теперь даже подойти к своему дому не смеет — страх оплетает конечности, словно кандалы сцепляются на холодной по-рыбьему коже — Алажея не успевает даже подумать о мольбе в помощи. Алажея звенит цепями — смеётся — и оторопело целует Невру в висок; он не отстраняется, но и радости особой не выказывает.

Алажея привыкла. К остывшему взгляду ничего не выражающих глаз, к бесстыжей улыбке порочных губ. Они целованы не одной ею; это уже стало родным, приевшимся, нормальным. Если раньше Алажея бы взбурлила, вспенилась, выкинулась на берег смерчем, то сейчас лишь выразительно, с немым укором посмотрит на лицо Нервы — там пусто, по-настоящему пусто, как будто кто-то вытравил в нём все эмоции. Спустя секунду вновь забудется, вновь полезет за поцелуем — она никогда не услышит ни «прости», ни «я люблю тебя»; не ощутит жара желания, исходящего от него, потому что желания никакого нет.

Ей не нужны слова. Ей вообще ничего не нужно: знать только, что ты любима.  
Смехотворно.

Любовь подобна океану, думается Алажее. Когда воды становится слишком много — ты попросту захлебываешься. Даже если ты сирена.  
Любовь не щадит никого.

С приходом Гардин всё нажитое меняет форму, гнется абстрактными линиями, лопается, словно мыльный пузырь, и терпит крушение — старательно спрятанная обида ломается за доли секунд и рассыпается по всей Элдарии посеребренным жемчугом. Алажея мысленно стонет — сколько не избавляйся от соперниц, конца им нет. Невре Гардин кажется интересной, а Алажея искренне не может понять, в чем людская девчонка лучше, что он предпочел ей грязнокровку?

Ответ лежит на поверхности: Гардин невообразимо подвижна, весела — Алажея въедливо-завистливо смотрит, как они с Неврой резвятся на пляже. У неё не хватает духу приблизиться, но что-то внутри мучительно выкручивается, когда Невра одаряет её высокомерной ухмылкой. Смотри, мол, ты могла бы быть на её месте.

Но ты, глупая сирена, боишься воды и шарахаешься от неё, как прокажённая.

У Гардин красота живая, цветущая, у Алажеи же ненастоящая, искусственная, мраморная. Но с каждым днём Гардин увядает, лепестки её юности опадают, их подхватывает и уносит море; посмотри, Невра, на свой драгоценный оберегаемый цветок.  
Он _умирает_.

Спустя каких-то полгода в её глазах — колотая отрешённость, толчённая обида. Алажея прячет долгожданную акулью улыбку, перечеркнувшую чуть ли не все её лицо, в собственные руки, и честно пытается не смеяться. Выходит так себе, но для отчаявшейся Гардин даже её ненатуральные, разыгранные объятия — уже благо.

Теперь ты понимаешь, думает Алажея, когда Гардин ощутимо вздрагивает при виде бушующего океана. Гардин берёт её за руку — думает, так ей будет лучше, думает, что она под защитой, и Алажее хочется рассмеяться.

Я твоя погибель, Гардин.

Алажея знает, что гвардия ей безбожно врёт, а чужеземка исправно принимает ложь, даже не давится.  
Гвардия уничтожит человеческое дитя, полагает Алажея. И ей, отчего-то, кажется, что она, на редкость, невообразимо права.

Так какая разница, чьими стараниями она будет забыта? Гардин доверяет ей, как никому другому; Алажея ликует — нечасто ей удается ощутить собственное превосходство, пусть и столь мимолётное, и столь хрупкое, как полупрозрачные крылья лунного мотылька.  
И столь жалкое.  
Как и она сама.

Рыбы бьются об лёд, Гардин вновь пытается обрести веру.  
Алажее становится страшно, когда она понимает: они разительно схожи.

Две глупые рыбы, почему-то оказавшиеся на суше.

Глупые рыбы _без плавников_.

  
///

  
Гардин манило к морю. Глупости, конечно, но ей казалось, что вода поёт — льется в уши тысячью лир да перезвоном колокольчиков. Засыпая, ей чудится, что под головой не подушка — илистое дно, или коралловый риф, или чей-то русалочий хвост, обвивающий её голову по-матерински нежно. В ушах приливы и отливы, шум волн, грохот вод, завлекающий в свои недра.

Полый, вкрадчивый шёпот океана не давал ей покоя — она умирала днём и возрождалась ночью, когда слышала, как море умеет звать — не по-человечески, не по-элдарийски, это вообще что-то за гранью воображения. Гардин эту грань, разумеется, давно перешагнула. Хочешь чудес — умей расставаться с здравым смыслом.

Гардин кажется, что она укрывается бурлящими волнами, накидывает на себя легкий бриз, на леску нанизывает ракушки — оберег от всех бед; океан обнимает её с очередным приливом, на плечи кладёт свои водянистые-жилистые руки-ручьи, хранит её покой, оберегая от остального мира. Мир к ней по-особому жесток — наносит незаживающие раны, нарочно сбрасывает вниз, когда она только-только залезла на пологий и шаткий выступ. Гардин терпит, терпит, но вера стирается быстрее, чем хотелось бы — на безобидное похлопывание по плечу Невры она реагирует дрожью и неподдельным испугом. В силуэте парня ей мерещится дьявол, желающий забрать её душу.

Если задержать дыхание — можно почувствовать, как в лёгкие просачивается вода и песок. Можно почувствовать, как ты задыхаешься, как тебя покидают силы, но ты всё ещё здесь, на твердыне.  
И все ещё задыхаешься.

Гардин боится, что когда она откликнется на зов, то океан поглотит её, как и в прошлый раз. Ему просто не позволили закончить начатое — Невра выдернул её прежде, чем она успела окончательно отчаяться и захлебнуться. Гардин должна была утонуть, а теперь трепыхается на суше, жадно глотая ртом воздух. Там, где раньше были жабры, виднеются шрамы — Гардин пыталась прорезать свою свободу через тонкую паутинку вен.

Не получилось.

Гардин знает: она стала тенью себя прежней. Сначала тюрьма, затем инцидент на Нефритовом побережье, самоличное убийство гамадриады (господи, она никогда не брала в руки оружия!) и напоследок — самый горький осадок — зелье «забвения». От беззаботной веселой девушки осталось, пожалуй, лишь _ничего_ — горло выжжено хриплыми рыданиями.

Шторм в её глазах перерастает в цунами: ей впору камнем идти на дно, но гвардия держит её взаперти — она связана с Оракулом  
посмертно.  
Шторм в её глазах пробивается наружу, скатывается по щекам струями кипятка; Гардин захлебывается чувством собственной ничтожности.

Невра крепко сдавливает её в своих руках — Гардин чувствует, что сходит с ума, что «нормальные» никогда не услышат разговоров воды, что она давным-давно разминулась с рассудком, променяв его тогда, когда вступила в ведьмин круг, но не дёргается. С ужасом отмечает, что её больше не волнуют прикосновения.

Она не чувствует тепла — море остудило её до отметки «минус».

— Тебе приказала Мико? — продрогший от нескончаемого плача голос предательски срывается на её имени; она все еще не может простить ни себе — свою слабость, ни ей — сплошное лицемерие, прикрытое лже-заботой.

Невра качает головой, но в этом действительно искреннем движении ей видится новое предательство, очередная фальш; Гардин надсадно смеётся, заходясь в истерике.

Океан говорит ей: приходи ко мне, я украду, утолю твою печаль,  
_дай мне только испить тебя досуха_

Гардин отвечает: я скоро буду,  
_если тебя устроит, что от меня осталось —_

Дождись.

  
///

  
Алажея говорит, что океан тоже её зовет. Естественно, это выдумка, ещё одна неправда, но Гардин ей верит, действительно верит. Будь Алажея сторонним наблюдателем — пожалела бы Гардин, ведь самый близкий обернется ей врагом. Вернее, уже обернулся, просто Гардин ничего — совсем ничего — не знает: она ломкая, мягкотелая,  
ничтожная.

Гардин не знает, Гардин вообще ничего не знает, что когда воды утянут её в океанскую бездну, Алажея, сбросив с себя руки утопленницы, вынырнет. Побежит за помощью, да будет поздно, все немного погрустят, но мысленно вздохнут с облегчением — на один голодный рот меньше.  
Надо же, твоё существование в этом мире измеряется запасами еды, Гардин.  
<strike>Моё тоже, если честно.</strike>

Меченая океаном плоть сгорает на знойном зенитном солнце: уже полдень, стало быть, пора. Пока никто не заметил, пока никто не спохватился, <strike>да какое всем дело до двух помешанных дур</strike>. Пляж обнесен частоколом из-за инцидента с Энтрой и усилен защитной магией — кто осмелится сунуться?

Осознание посещает внезапно, словно медуза легонько ударяется о плечо — Невра никогда её не полюбит. Если и раньше в его жестах сквозила напускная любезность, если и раньше он был предельно скуп и немногословен, то что изменится, когда Гардин вдруг не станет? Он потеряет игрушку, но у него таких тысячи, просто человеческая девчонка — новая, временная фаворитка, никем не испробованная.

Алажея увлечена Неврой, Невра увлечен Гардин, а Гардин — бескрайними водами.  
Что за нелепая карикатура?

От осознания хочется выть. Поздно: последний лимит пройден, они стоят у кромки воды. Гардин бездумно вглядывается в ультрамариновую лазурь, Алажея вглядывается в Гардин — и решает идти за ней. Этот выбор — спонтанное наваждение, но он, в кои-то веки, правильный, полезный. Не требующий излишних размышлений.

Они обе по колено в воде, Гардин приникает к ней доверительно-мягко. Позабытый страх распускает кровоточащие бутоны, тянется по телу, словно дикая лоза: жабры невольно дергаются, стянутые невидимой бечевкой, чешуя вспыхивает погребальным огнём и натирает нежную кожу. Алажее мерещится, что в глазах Гардин плещется осмысленность, что Гардин проникает в её сознание, словно в раскрытую книгу:

_я всё знаю_

_я устала, Алажея_

Алажея уже не понимает, чей это осколочный взрывной голос, впитавший в себя столетия боли — собственный или человеческий?  
А какая разница, если всё равно страшно?

Под водой открыть глаза сложно из-за плотности, но она чувствует податливо-стеклянную Гардин в своих руках, чувствует, как шлёвка, заботливо наброшенная на шею Гвардией, постепенно размывается, а тело деревенеет.

Океан кровит.  
Океан поёт мелодии её родного края, Гардин поёт ему в ответ.

Готовая окончательно задохнуться, Алажея вдруг чувствует прилив сил, бешеный пульс яремной вены, неосознанное трепыханье плавников. Смеженные, слипшиеся от влаги веки удивлённо распахиваются: неудачливых ныряльщиц вылавливает не на шутку рассерженный Хамон и много всего говорит — Алажея не запоминает. Мысли путаются, словно комок плевел, ускользают, остаются незамысловато-кудрявыми закорючками где-то там, далеко, а на пересохших губах застывает одно-единственное имя, и оно, словно соль, проедает тонкую кожу — Алажея кричит. Нет, не так. Всего лишь шепчет, но собственный голос кажется ей громче драконьего рёва.

«Гардин!»

Белоснежно-белые стены лазарета смыкаются на шее очередной удавкой, Алажея смаргивает мутную пелену из слёз и переворачивается на бок. Чуть поодаль лежит Гардин — трупного цвета, полуживая, с мертвыми-мертвыми глазами. Однажды познав красоту океана вовек его не забудешь; Гардин вовсю бредила подводным миром. Алажея знает, каково это.

Когда на дрожащих от холода губах человеческой девчонки проскальзывает болезненно-горькая улыбка, Алажея мечтает это развидеть. Алажея мечтает возвратить отрывные календарные листы, никогда не встречать чужеземку, не видеть эту улыбку.  
Безжизненно-вранливую.  
Так похожую на её.

Алажея понимает: океан для Гардин — это яд, чума, отрава; океан — панацея, исцеление, благословление. Отвергнутая обоими мирами, она обратилась к морю — и оно, в момент кульминации, когда она нуждалась в нём больше всего, стихло.  
Алажея впервые видит мир глазами Гардин — и ей становится крайне обидно за неё. И за себя тоже, ведь они так похожи, так похожи,  
аж тошно.

— Не смотри так, — жалостливо просит Гардин, замечая снисходительное сочувствие русалки, но Алажея приставляет к её устам ладони — молчи, глупая, слабая фейлин, не трать силы на разговоры, береги их, ведь они так тебе нужны.  
И их так не хватает на новые предательства Гвардии.

<strike>Тебя оставили все.</strike>  
_Нас_ оставили все.

Алажея переплетает её пальцы — по-настоящему, по-русалочьи мёрзлыми — со своими, и обещает, что когда-нибудь океан примет их.  
Океан примет их всех.

И лишь они вдвоём не утонут.


End file.
